Sólo tú
by Musaga
Summary: "¿En qué piensas, Shusei?" esa pregunta tenía una sola y única respuesta: "Sabes que sólo pienso en ti, Hotsuma".  Hotsuma/Shusei  Advertencia: Lemon.


¡Saludos! bueno no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que moría de ganas por hacer un fic de esta serie, más en especifico de mis dos amados zweilts: Hotsuma y Shusei. ¿Por qué ellos dos? partiendo de lo lógico, es la pareja más solida del anime/manga, al menos la que mas evidencia su unión. Son un par bellisimo y merecen toda mi atención *viva yo y mi ego*

***Dedicatoria:** ¡Yukari! querida mia, este fic va completamente para ti ¡muchisimas gracias por todo! *tengo ojeras por tu culpa jaja, benditas desveladas*.

**~UraBoku no me pertenece, si no a Odagiri Hotaru~**

**Pareja:**_ Hotsuma/Shusei _(¡por esos dos la serie casi pasa de shonen-ai a yaoi! jaja)

**Advertencia**: _Lemon_ **(+18)** el contenido no es muy explicito, mucho menos vulgar, pero advertidas ya están.

* * *

.::Sólo tú::.

Hotsuma/Shusei

Aquello que sentía no estaba nada bien, era un sentimiento egoísta profesado a alguien que no lo merecía. Yuki, el pobre jovencito había sufrido durante toda su vida, incluso en sus vidas pasadas, pero aún así no podía quitarse la sensación de envidiarle una cuantas veces. ¡Cómo le gustaría ser él quien curara las heridas de Hotsuma! ser el quién tuviera la capacidad de regresarle la paz a su alma.

Sólo él quería ser quien sanara el alma de su amigo.

¡Dioses que daría cualquier cosa por tener esa posibilidad! Pero para su mala fortuna, esa cualidad no le pertenecía, en cambio a Yuki si, situación que le impregnaba todo el cuerpo de ansiedad, desesperación y una creciente frustración que concluía en una detestable envidia.

Salió de su habitación después de notar que no le hacía nada bien estar teniendo esa serie de pensamientos, pero es que ¿cómo no pensar en que su capacidad para ayudar a Hotsuma, había llegado a su límite? Era imposible no hacerlo; en especial cuando su vida entera estaba dedicada plena y exclusivamente al rubio. Pasó distraídamente por el comedor siendo interceptado por el hermano de Toko.

—Shusei, ¿vienes a cenar?—

—No tengo mucho apetito— comentó sonando lo más normal posible.

—Anda, si es porque no hay nadie más, yo puedo acompañarte—

—Gracias, pero en verdad no tengo hambre- el otro negó y llamó al cocinero para que trajera un poco de fruta para el dueño de los "ojos de dios", quién sólo se limitó a suspirar resignado. Tomaron asiento, Tsukumo en la cabecera y Shusei a un lado de él. El de cabellos plata recargó su codo sobre la mesa a la par que apoyaba su mano en su mejilla, daba la sensación de estar aburrido, sin embargo contemplaba el inexpresivo rostro del de al lado. Pronto la comida llegó y el de cabellos obscuros comenzó a picar su fruta.

—Es por Hotsuma ¿verdad?—

— ¿De qué hablas?— respondió sin siquiera encararle, no tenía gran interés en evidenciar su debilidad por el rubio.

—El hecho de que te deje atrás, te quita el apetito— ante aquella declaración ya no objetó nada más, permitió al otro seguir hablando. —Tu energía cada vez se siente menos, si lo sabré yo—

—No te preocupes por eso Tsukumo, tarde o temprano las cosas tomarán su nivel, y yo sabré solucionarlo sin dañar a nadie—

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—

— ¿Alguna vez has deseado ser otra persona?— dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en el plato de comida.

Tsukumo pensó un poco su respuesta "Ser Hotsuma no estaría mal" pensó desganado y soltando una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Si— fue su simple respuesta, no pensaba decirle quien, a menos que se lo preguntara.

—Yo, a veces quisiera ser Yuki para poder curar… sólo curar— aquello lo entendió a la perfección el otro jovencito, no necesitaba pensar mucho a quién deseaba curar su acompañante: Hotsuma, el hombre a quien él envidiaba por tener la devoción de Shusei. Sin pensar mucho en sus acciones, estiró su brazo para poder tocar con su mano la mejilla de Usui, ganándose una mirada fugaz e indiferente del aludido.

—Todo estará bien—

¿Quién demonios se creía ese niñato para darle consuelo a su amigo? ¡Qué se creía! Ese Tsukumo lo iba a conocer, nadie podía acariciarle la mejilla a su Shusei y decirle "todo estará bien", sólo él podía brindarle apoyo a ese chico tan genuino, en el mundo sólo existían Shusei y él, no había espacio para nadie más.

Notando que su humor iba de mal en peor, abandonó su posición de espía en el comedor, para tomar dirección a su recámara. Eso que sentía no le gustaba, el pecho le ardía de manera incontrolable, incluso podía sentir como si el corazón le doliera, jamás había tenido esa sensación. Entró a su habitación, no sin antes dar un buen portazo que develaba su creciente enojo, a ese paso todo acabaría en una ira incontrolable y de ser así, terminaría incinerado la bendita mansión Crepúsculo.

Con cierta desesperación y afán de querer hacer algo para calmar sus ansias, desabrochó sin cuidado alguno su chamarra deportiva para despojarla con rabia de su cuerpo, como si con aquello se desprendiera de la ardiente sensación que inundaba su pecho.

Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre su cama para poder contemplar a placer el interesantísimo tono azulado del techo, cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, buscando con ello una posición más cómoda. Quedó en silenció pensando en qué era eso que le pasaba, nunca había experimentado esa sensación, era como un hueco en el estomago, un ardor extraño acompañado de gran ansiedad, ansiedad que aumentaba al notar que su amigo no iba en su búsqueda como todas las noches lo hacía.

—Seguro sigue platicando a gusto con Tsukumo—

Le enfurecía la idea de que la tranquilidad que emanaba Usui estuviera dándole confort al de cabellos plata; a decir verdad no culpaba al hermano de Toko si encontraba placer en la compañía del castaño, pues en lo personal, la presencia de Shusei siempre le regalaba buenas sensaciones, los ojos del muchacho le transmitían una infinita paz que lograba intensificar gracias a esa pizca de nostalgia y serenidad que regalaba su hermosa mirada.

—Shusei tiene uno ojos muy hermosos- confesó al viento mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Si, él tenía una imagen ruda e incluso despreocupada, pero sus compañeros sabían de la increíble debilidad que experimentaba por el muchacho, sin embargo eso no quería decir que pasara todo el día abochornado por esos acercamientos tan poco convencionales que a veces tenía con su amigo, cierto, no se sonrojaba enfrente de nadie, pero eso no significaba que no lo hiciera, ¿cómo no hacerlo si quería a Shusei de manera especial? Si, en él encontraba lo que necesitaba, con él lo tenía todo y ahora que se detenía a pensar en ello de manera profunda, había comprendido el por qué de su enojo.

¿Desde cuándo Murasame le producía tanta molestia? Desde que se atrevió a intercambiar más de dos palabras con su mejor amigo.

Cuándo vio a Tsukumo acariciando la mejilla de Shusei, sintió temor de ya no ser importante para el jovencito, su corazón le gritó que podía ser desplazado y eso lo hizo pedazos en cuestión de segundos, a resumidas cuentas, había sentido eso que la gente llama celos. La sola idea de perderlo era suficiente motivo para desatar su ya de por si desequilibrado carácter, más incontrolable su enojo cuando la situación involucraba a Shusei, Shusei ¡siempre Shusei!

Tomó el cojín más cercano y lo arrojó con molestia a cualquier lado, poco le importaba si rompía algo en el camino. Con algo de desesperación, llevó su mano hasta su rostro para cubrirle a la soledad del cuarto, gran parte de su frustración, juraría que comenzaba a sudar del esfuerzo por no comenzar a incinerar la habitación.

¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de que en cualquier momento podía perderlo?

Justo pensaba en aquello, cuando la puerta de su habitación de abrió pausadamente revelando así, la grácil figura del estético Zweilt dueño de cada uno de sus sentidos.

— ¿No piensas cenar Hotsuma?— preguntó con su usual serenidad.

—No tengo hambre— contestó desganado.

— ¿Y así me pides que me alimente?— el rubio sonrió divertido.

—Lo hago porque yo usualmente si me alimento bien, a diferencia tuya—

—Tal vez—

—Hablo en serio, necesitas comer—

—Ya lo hice hace unos minutos, Tsukumo me obligó— ese maldito nombre de nuevo volvía alterarle.

—Tsk, parece que él es lo que necesitas, ya encontró la manera de hacerte comer— el otro sonrió divertido ante la divertida actitud de Renjou, esa socarrona tonada que el rubio usaba cuando sin decirlo o darse cuenta, se sentía celoso de algo. Haciendo caso omiso a su indirecta queja, se recostó a un lado del rubio mientras perdía su mirada en el techo.

—Sólo te necesito a ti— comentó el muchacho con esa suave voz, dándole a la oración la clásica tonada de sinceridad y amor que sólo Shusei era capaz de ofrecer. Cada que su fiel compañero decía esa frase, se le antojaba eterna y totalmente tentadora; siendo sincero, esa bendita frase últimamente estaba adquiriendo un significado distinto en su mente y principalmente en sus bajos instintos, porque hablando de emociones, Shusei lo tenía dominado desde hace mucho.

No es que antes no notara que su acompañante era demencialmente atractivo, ni que antes no se diera cuenta de los pensamientos un tanto inmorales que experimentaba hacía él, pero se había obligado a suprimir aquello, pues para Hotsuma y sus exigente niveles de moralidad, no era muy sano que digamos, el hecho de tener sueños eróticos, dónde él le abría las piernas al joven Usui para invadir su intimidad. Sin embargo, en aquel momento todo era diferente, después de que su mente le gritara las posibilidades remotas de perder a su amado amigo, de inmediato su corazón y sentidos se unieron en uno solo para buscar la manera de ponerle santo remedio al asunto, y al parecer ya tenía la solución, sólo que no estaba seguro de la reacción del otro.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo me necesitarás?— el de cabellos obscuros abrió con sorpresa los ojos, en verdad no esperaba esa pregunta, no por el hecho de desconocer la respuesta, más bien por el hecho de que por primera vez Hotsuma le seguía el hilo de la conversación, dejando atrás sus bufidos, sonrisas o nerviosos cambios de tema.

Sabía de sobra que Shusei le quería más de lo permitido, pero eso no le aseguraba, que también experimentara sensaciones carnales hacía él.

—Ya te lo he dicho, hasta que tú quieras— el de ojos marrón giró levemente su rostro hacía su lado izquierdo, lugar dónde reposaba su acompañante. Vio como Hotsuma se incorporaba ligeramente apoyándose en su codo derecho; de manera lenta y algo dudosa, Renjou se fue acercando hasta el rostro expectante de Shusei que apenas y daba crédito a lo que sospechaba estaba por hacer su amigo.

Lento, demasiado lento y temeroso.

—No dudes Hotsuma— la cálida voz del muchacho lo tomó desprevenido, mayor descontrol al verlo sonreír de esa manera tan maravillosa y peculiar. Como si eso no fuera poco, Usui tomó entre sus delgadas manos el rostro varonil del rubio, atrayéndolo hacía si para finalmente poder unir sus labios con los de su compañero.

Un beso de exploración, el momento perfecto para degustar por primera vez el sabor de los labios ajenos, el dulzón calor que desprendía la boca del otro; movimientos lentos y eternos, recorriendo con cierto pudor cada recoveco. Dándose un respiro, Shusei detiene el contacto por unos segundos. —Eres lo único que necesito—

Hotsuma sonrió con esa espontaneidad que sólo podía provocarle la mirada dulce del castaño, ante aquellas palabras se aventuró de nueva cuenta a reclamar como suyos los delgados labios del muchacho, permitiéndose esta vez recargar su cuerpo sobre la fina anatomía de su amado amigo. Una oleada de nuevas sensaciones se apoderó del rubio cuando los esbeltos brazos del de ojos marrón se enroscaron en su cuello con ansiedad, volviendo aquel contacto lo más cercano posible.

Para mala fortuna de ambos, la voz de alguien al otro lado de la puerta, detuvo sus acciones.

—Shusei, iré a dar una vuelta ¿no quieres ir?— era Tsukumo. El dueño de la voz de dios detuvo su actuar, poniéndose de pie al instante para dejar al castaño incorporarse, claro si es que deseaba hacerlo; para su mala fortuna así fue y sorpresivamente salió a atender al hermano de Toko. Renjou se sentó en el borde de la cama algo frustrado, no tanto por la escenita inconclusa que dejaron, sino más bien ofuscado por la repentina huída de su amigo. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que maldijo una vez más a Tsukumo. Shusei regresó.

—Lo siento, le pedí que se fuera solo ¿no tienes ganas de salir o si?— preguntó sonriente, contrastando con el rostro un tanto molesto de Hotsuma.

—Si como sea— le restó importancia al asunto.

—Hotsuma, deseaba mucho ese beso— aquellas palabras resonaron fuertes en su cabeza, eso sólo significaba una cosa, no había otra interpretación. El más delgado se arrodilló en el piso entre las piernas del rubio.

—Yo… deseo tenerte conmigo siempre— confesó con suave tonada el joven rebelde, bajando un poco su rostro y mirando con ternura a su acompañante.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso—

—Idiota— se quejó el muchacho ante la implacable sonrisa de Usui, tratando así de aminorar los nervios que lo estaban recorriendo.

—Soy tuyo— le dijo tomándole de la barbilla y viéndole directamente a los ojos, encontrando a un Hotsuma sorprendido, acción que se incrementaría al irse acercando poco a poco a él. —Puedes tenerme cuando quieras— susurró casi sobre sus labios.

—Shusei, yo te necesito y…— no tuvo que terminar su oración pues el castaño le interrumpió para decir lo que a él tanto trabajo le costaba.

—Cuando yo te he dicho que eres todo lo que necesito, lo digo en serio, eres todo y cuando digo que soy tuyo, lo soy por completo… por completo Hotsuma— susurró acariciando la mejilla del dueño de la "_voz de dios"_.

Dicho estaba todo, no hacía falta agregar nada más, las cosas estaban más que claras. Usui se incorporó al mismo tiempo que el otro, quien no perdió tiempo y apresó entre sus brazos la fina anatomía del muchacho. Se besaron de manera lenta intensificando de a poco la profundidad del contacto. Poco a poco se fueron recostando sobre la cama, siendo el menor quien caía de espaldas contra el cómodo colchón, trayendo consigo el ligero cuerpo de su amigo.

Ambos sonrieron con esa complicidad que desde siempre había existido en ellos. Sin prisa y con mucha devoción, las manos de "_la voz de dios" _se paseaban por la espigada espalda del joven, recorriendo con calma la grácil figura del "zweilt"; por su parte, el mayor besaba extasiado los labios escarlata, mordiendo un par de veces sin lastimar al otro, cuando la ansiedad le ganaba. Las masculinas manos del más alto comenzaron a filtrarse por debajo de la camisa de su acompañante, sintiendo la tersa textura de aquella piel, quería sentir a su amigo en toda su extensión; desvaneció sus manos desde la cintura hasta la espalda y omoplatos.

Moría por despojar al muchacho de cualquier prenda que cubriera su bella figura, deseaba contemplarle de pies a cabeza, quedar hechizado ante el embrujo de su piel desnuda. Quería tocar más, sentir bajo sus dedos el estremecer de aquel cuerpo, sin embargo el pudo de su primera vez era mayor. Dudaba si permitir a su manos bajar a las caderas del mayor.

—Está bien Hotsuma— susurró sobre sus labios, para después encararle y brindarle una de sus suaves miradas que eran capaces de doblegar en su totalidad al atrabancado zweilt. —Tócame— finalizó con una sonrisa ligera. Bendita manía la que poseía el delgado joven, con su tenue voz y sus frases incitantes, provocaba perceptibles sonrojos en el menor, sin embargo le complacía la libertad que le daba el otro, de tocarle a voluntad.

Llevó su mano al fino rostro acariciando la pálida mejilla, mientras que con la otra mano, tomaba posesivo la cintura del dueño de _"los ojos de dios". _Ahora si su mano se posó sobre las caderas del castaño, tocando con leves rastros de pudor, simples toques y ya sentía la necesidad de intensificar el contacto, así que metió ambas manos en los bolsillos para dar un arrebatador apretón al trasero de Usui, atrayéndolo más a su zona pélvica.

En aquel momento, juraría que era el mayor el que poseía la voz de dios, pues con aquella intensa caricia, no pudo evitar suprimir un gemido que para los oídos de Renjou, había sido un delicioso afrodisiaco; aquello sólo provocó que el rubio cambiara las posiciones, siendo él quien quedaba montado sobre la delgada anatomía. Entre beso y beso, se fueron despojando de la ropa, deslizándola con torturante sensualidad. El castaño desprendió la playera ajustada del cuerpo del mayor, develando ese atlético y varonil torso que bien conocía, al menos de vista; humedeció su labio un tanto nervioso de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su camisa permanecía medio abierta y desordenada, sintiendo la piel bronceada acariciar la suya. Hotsuma procedió a retirar el cinturón de los pantalones para poder quitarlos a la brevedad posible; las suaves manos del estético joven imitaron los movimientos del más alto, de modo que ambos apenas eran cubiertos por sus bóxers. El rubio soltó un jadeo ronco al rozar su entrepierna con la excitación del castaño, para ese momento el deseo era dueño de su ser, sólo procesaba el hecho de disfrutar la bendecida figura de su amante.

Lo deseaba con pasión desmedida, quería mostrarle todo el amor que le tenía por medio de besos y caricias, sin embargo tampoco quería verse como un desvergonzado; con cautela y cuidando que sus movimientos no fueran toscos, comenzó a acariciar las delgadas y largas piernas de Usui, tocando de vez en cuando la parte interna de sus muslos, rozando a propósito en un par de ocasiones el miembro caliente del muchacho. Dejándose llevar por el erotismo del momento, se permitió tocar de lleno la virilidad del joven de divina mirada, ante aquella intromisión, el muchacho se arqueó con evidencia.

—Ah… lo siento— Hotsuma se disculpó de manera torpe.

—No…está bien, continua— esa sonrisa tan encantadora y sincera era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse seguro, esa sonrisa y esos ojos compasivos era lo único que necesitaba en la vida. Retiró la prenda interior del joven para poder tocar la calidez que albergaba su endurecida hombría, acarició en repetidas ocasiones desde la base hasta la punta, apretando de vez en cuando mientras su mano subía y bajaba a través de su longitud. Su amante emitía contantes gemidos y suspiros ahogados mientras se aferraba a las sabanas y hundía sus dedos en la cabellera de Renjou, besando al muchacho con frenesí, permitiéndose escapar jadeos embriagantes, mismos que morían dentro de la boca del menor.

El zweilt guardián del fuego dejó la estimulación al miembro de su pareja para brindarle toda su atención al rostro sonrojado y sofocado del joven, notando como el sudor le daba un brillo sensual a su cuello. Repartió cándidos y osados besos por el rostro, pecho y abdomen del esbelto muchacho, lamiendo en ocasiones aquellas zonas que más excitantes le parecían. Pronto las manos de Usui lo empezaron a despojar de sus bóxers, trayendo consigo un bochorno inmediato, causando una sonrisa en el mayor.

—Te ves lindo sonrojado—

—"_Baka"_ no te has visto en un espejo—

—A mi me están tocando de manera sofocante, yo sólo termino de desnudarte— a como pudo abrió sus piernas para enroscarlas en la cintura de Hotsuma, ocasionando un contacto intenso entre ambas erecciones; el rubio jadeo con voz ronca y más grave de lo normal cuando las caderas del castaño se restregaban sutiles contra su virilidad, provocando un delicioso roce de intimidades. —Estás aún más rojo— comentó besando las encendidas mejillas.

—Cállate, es mi primera vez— y era cierto, nunca antes había tenido sexo con nadie, mucho menos había rozado de manera descarada su entrepierna con la de otro hombre. Después de unos segundos, una duda emergió directo de lo más profundo de su corazón. —Shusei… tu— carraspeó un poco mientras sentía las manos del aludido recorrer su ancha y atlética espalda, claro sin dejar de estimular entre gemidos y suspiros ahogado, su pelvis con el bajo vientre de Renjou.

—Hotsuma— susurró con ternura a sabiendas de la duda de su amigo. —Nadie ha tocado mi cuerpo como tú lo has hecho esta noche— sin más besó la frente del menor, causando una sonrisa infantil en el muchacho. Se acercaba el momento de unirse como desde hace tanto tiempo habían deseado; con suma precaución, fue preparando el delgado cuerpo, introduciendo uno, dos hasta tres dedos en aquella virgen cavidad. Fue entonces que notó que su amado amigo aún conservaba la camisa, así que comenzó a retirarla ante una ligera incomodidad en misterioso zweilt.

—Espera…mmm… aguarda— suplicó el mayor sintiendo su lógica escaparse ante los húmedos besos que el rubio repartía sobre su estilizado cuello y clavícula; aquello era excitante, pero por otro lado sentía morir de vergüenza, pues los labios voraces de su amigo se acercaban peligrosos a esa área cicatrizada que tanto le atormentaba.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó hablando contra su cuello y toqueteando con pasión su cintura y abdomen, trazando con su dedo los apenas perceptibles músculos marcados de su estomago.

—No quiero que las veas mientras me haces el amor— no tuvo que decirle a que se refería, Hotsuma entendía a la perfección a que se refería, así que negó en repetidas ocasiones. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del castaño, mientras besaba suavemente las cicatrices que él mismo le había ocasionado, ante esa acción, los "_ojos de dios"_ derramaron algunas lágrimas.

—Hotsuma…— el aludido dejó de besar y mimar aquella zona para ahora secar por medio de besos, las lágrimas saladas que habían manchado las mejillas rosadas de su amigo y amante.

—Shusei no te avergüences ¿cómo avergonzarte si es la prueba más evidente de que estamos dispuestos a dar la vida el uno por el otro?— sollozos suaves escapaban de los labios carmesí. —Ese opast bastardo tuvo razón en algo, eres hermoso— se sonrojó ante sus palabras, y él supo del tono rosado que cubrió sus mejillas, pues el otro sonrió enternecido. Se alzó un poco para dar un vistazo completo de la frágil y estética anatomía. Shusei era perfecto, su cuerpo era fuente de toda su idolatría y deseo, y su alma simplemente era su todo, su razón de vida.

Con el erotismo y romance a flor de piel, Hotsuma comenzó a introducir su miembro a través de las ajustadas paredes internas del mayor, quien optó por aferrarse a su cuello, teniendo aún enroscadas, sus piernas en torno a la cintura del menor. Mientras llevaba a cabo la penetración, Renjou acariciaba las piernas estilizadas de Usui, ampliando sus caricias a sus caderas y estrecha cintura.

Cuando el cuerpo de Shusei estuvo preparado, fue él quien inició con el ligero vaivén; ambos gimieron al unisonó cuando sofocantes espasmos les recorrieron de pies a cabeza, uno sentía su miembro ser absorbido con ansiedad por el interior cálido del otro, sensación más exquisita que esa, no existía. Hotsuma comenzó a intensificar el bombeo contra las caderas del castaño, recargando su pecho contra el pálido tórax de Shusei, debido a la posición, los jadeos que ambos emitían, eran absorbidos por la boca del otro entre beso y beso. La hombría del rubio entraba y salía con pasión desbordada del cuerpo del menudo joven, con cada segundo la intensidad era mayor, al igual que la profundidad.

Renjou estaba perdido de placer, infinidad de veces había soñado con tener así a Shusei, preso de su cuerpo y de sus besos, proclamándose así, dueño absoluto del hermoso joven; al fin lo tenía así: desnudo, sofocado, jadeando su nombre y respirando con dificultad debido a sus precisas embestidas y demandantes besos, cubierto por una capa ligera de sudor que aumentaba el brillo de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Adoraba lo frágil y tentador que se veía, estaba hechizado por la belleza de sus expresiones y enviciantes jadeos; el momento culminante estaba cerca para ambos, de modo que Shusei se aferró con todas sus fuerzas posibles a la espalda del menor, gozando de las últimas intromisiones que con desenfreno sometían a su enardecida anatomía. Hotsuma dio un final empujón entrando de lleno hasta el punto exacto que provocó el máximo placer en el castaño.

Cayó vencido sobre el cuerpo delgado de Usui, recuperando de a poco el ritmo normal de su respiración, eran los segundos posteriores a su primera entrega carnal con Shusei, sonrió relajado, dejándose arrullar por los dedos del mayor, que acariciaban con devoción sus rubios cabellos; por su parte él se acurrucó contra la fina anatomía de su amante, respirando ese embriagante aroma que despedía el cuello del de ojos marrón.

— ¿Me amas como yo a ti, Shusei?— cuestionó con suave voz.

—Incluso más que eso—

— ¿En que piensas?— preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta.

—Ya lo sabes, en ti, sólo en ti—

FIN

* * *

**¡Gracias por su atención y ayuden a fomentar a esta pareja en el fandom en español!**

**P.D: ¡Espero te guste querida mia!**


End file.
